Ruby and Jaune's XXX Vacation
by LeafyDream
Summary: Tired of hounding paparazzi, Jaune and Ruby leave to an island paradise where they can be alone with each other. They've been dating for years. They're no longer children. Far from it. They're adults, out to have some very dirty, adult fun.


Jaune and Ruby were a young couple in love. The kind of love that made other couples aspired to be, the kind of love that poets wrote about, the kind of love that films always try and capture. Pure and honest, a simple kind of love.

They were on the cover of magazines after their victory over Salem. People flocked to the two, not just because of their triumph, but because of their chemistry. They were like some kind of celebrity couple, hailed as a sign that true love really did exist. They inspired people, but fame always had a darker side to it.

Their popularity attracted everything from people calling them liars, to stalkers, to paparazzi following them to steal a picture. The fame soon became a little too much for the two, and that was when they turned to Weiss Schnee. As someone who had experience with the press, they were hopeful she could help them.

The young CEO of Schnee Industries gave them more than just advice. She gave the two the keys to a nice little place off the coast of Vacuo where they could finally be alone. Weiss was even kind enough to loan one of her private jets, and crew, to take them there. She bid them a fond farewell as their ship took off.

The trip was nice for the most part. The ship had several in flight movies to choose from, and Jaune only puked once.

After a four hour long flight, the crew dropped them off on the small island, before leaving them with a special scroll to contact them when they were ready to head home. Weiss was insistent that the two took as long as they needed to rest.

The two heroes waved goodbye to the plane, and her crew, before looking at the paved path that led to their temporary home: A large mansion sitting atop a hill.

"Wow, Weiss has been keeping this place to herself for how long?" Jaune chuckled, looking at the beautiful mansion. "I mean, does she come here alone, or…?"

"Do you really want to know who she brings along?" Ruby asked, smiling as her boyfriend considered the question. "I mean, considering the stuff we do when we're alone…" The young woman's face turned a bright red as she kicked at the ground, avoiding her boyfriend's sapphire eyes.

"Oh. R-right. Good point," he replied, smiling at his girlfriend as his own cheeks turned a similar shade.

Despite their humble and socially awkward backgrounds, Ruby and Jaune had a secret that they hoped to take to their grave. They would sooner face Salem again then let their family and friends know about this dark, hidden truth…

They really liked having sex.

"Come on! Let's go see what this place has to offer!" Ruby grinned, walking forward with Jaune in quick pursuit. He followed behind his girlfriend, enjoying the sight of her skipping ahead of him. She was cute, but when he glanced down cute wasn't the right word for her anymore.

Every time she bounced, her skirt bounced with her. It gave Jaune the perfect view of her pantyclad ass. The underwear was an innocent white, with lace around the fabric. It clung to her body tightly, framing the perfect pair of asscheeks.

Her ass was something special. Jaune had slapped it, groped it, squeezed it, came on it, and fucked it so many times he'd lost count. It was unbelievably firm, yet it bounced like it was made of jelly. It was the bottom half of Ruby's hourglass body. Just staring at it made him want to ravage her, right there on the ground. It was hypnotic

He never got tired of it. He was so enthralled by the bouncing booty that he hadn't immediately realized that the skirt wasn't getting in the way anymore.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked, shaking his head a bit as his eyes caught Ruby's hand holding her skirt. She smiled at her boyfriend, winking at him with those shimmering, silver eyes of hers, before dropping her skirt and leading the way to the mansion.

Ruby Rose wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman, and one hell of a woman. The previously mentioned ass that was the perfect mix of firm, yet soft, plus a pair of tits that were perfectly huge, and so deliciously round. Ruby didn't flaunt it as much as her sister, but she was just as gifted there was Yang. Maybe even more so.

It was easy to be sidetracked by those two features, but that wasn't the only thing he loved about Ruby. He loved her energy, her soul, her kind-nature, of course, but if he were to talk purely on her physical aspects… Well, her long, crimson locks stretched down, just above her ass so it didn't get in the way of the view. Her soft, childlike features had sharpened slightly with age, giving her a more womanly appearance. Her soft lips were like pillows, her eyes like diamonds, and every inch of her skin was flawless to Jaune.

This vacation was going to be amazing.

* * *

After dropping their stuff off at the mansion, Ruby and Jaune's first stop was to enjoy the indoor pool Weiss owned. Ruby asked her boyfriend to go ahead of her, and he obeyed, putting on his dark blue swim trunks as he walked into the room.

It was massive, obviously it needed to be to fit a pool, but it might have been more accurate to say it had a small water park. There were technically two pools, one at the entrance level, and one above it. A small waterfall connected the two as Jaune's jaw dropped at the sight of the serene, blue water.

"Whoa…" He blinked, flabbergasted. He raised his hand to block the sun's rays. The glass walls and ceilings let the afternoon sun in well, almost like he really was outside. He walked on the tiled floor to a long recliner. He fell onto it, moaning in pleasure at just how soft the material was. He practically melted into it as he laid his head back on the soft cushion. "Ah…"

"Don't get too relaxed," a voice giggled, and Jaune opened an eye to see his girlfriend walking towards him. He smiled at her, only to sit up in awe as his jaw hung open.

Ruby must have bought a new bikini for the trip, because Jaune had never seen his lover in the outfit. He tried to put his eyes back in their socket, tried to reel in his tongue, but damn.

The top was practically floss, with small patches of red fabric failing to cover her nipples. It even looked a size too small for her generous rack, making it ready to pop with every jiggle-inducing step. Her lower half was covered by what was basically a fancy thong, digging into her skin. Uncomfortable, maybe, but it did accomplished what Ruby wanted it to. Leaving Jaune horny and completely dumbfounded.

As she got closer, leaning down to press her forehead against his, he saw her nipple slip out of the top, greeting him as she teased her boyfriend. His blood rushed through his body, racing to leave his brain and reach his throbbing dick.

Her ass swayed to and fro as she smiled at him, captured by mere string that seemed ready to come apart. The dark red fabric was tied to two small, silver rings on each side of her waist, but he swore those small bands were ready to pop at any second now.

"You okay, Jaune? You're warm. Do you have a fever?" she teased, a single hand tracing the outline of her body as Jaune struggled to catch his breath. Her hand reached her breasts, gently kneading them as her scarlet-painted lips curved into a smile. "Like what you see?"

"Ha… ha…" Jaune couldn't reply. He pulled back, his eyes going down from her silver eyes, past her crimson lips, to stare at canyon-like cleavage she was sporting. "Wha… Whe…?"

Ruby just smiled, kissing her boyfriend's nose, leaving a crimson print. "Just lean back. Relax. Let me take of you." Her own eyes took him in, one of her fingers stroking his well-earned abs, before sliding down his body to reach the tent that was forming under his trunks. "Oooh. What's this? Candy?" she asked, a childlike innocence in her voice.

It did nothing to hide the seductive gleam in her eyes.

"R-Ruby…" Jaune gulped, shuddering as her fingers rubbed the head of his dick through the clothes. "Oh man…"

"Did that hurt?" she asked, pretending to worry about her boyfriend. "What if I do this? Is that better?" She raised the pitch of her voice, knowing her boyfriend's dark little secret. He had been harboring feelings for her since they were teens, and with feelings came fantasies of the younger girl on his body, stroking his cock.

Ruby remembered how guilty Jaune looked when he told her about his fantasies. Somewhere in the back of Jaune's mind, he thought that just because she was two years younger than him, she was some kind of child, completely naive to what sex was.

He confessed to her that he dreamed of her exploring his body, learning about what felt good for him. He wanted to be her first time, but more than that, he wanted to ruin her. To take this innocent, sweet girl and ravage her.

Ruby was all too happy to make his fantasy come true. She hadn't been offended by his confession. If anything, she was excited by it. She wanted to be ravaged. She wanted to be tamed. To be broken. She wanted Jaune to plow her, to fuck the pussy of Remnant's greatest Huntress.

Maybe it was because of their fame that made them so depraved. Maybe it was because everyone looked up to them as this perfect, inspiring couple that made being bad so fun…

Or maybe it was just their kink. Ruby stopped thinking about it and got back to the business at hand.

"It's so hard," Ruby moaned, shuddering as she brought her other hand up to her face. She opened her mouth, pretending to be shocked at Jaune's size and girth. She had long been acquainted with Jaune's cock, of course.

She rubbed the palm of her hand against Jaune's dick, the older man powerless to stop the smaller, younger woman. She giggled as he trembled beneath her, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"R-Ruby…"

"Hm?" She stroked Jaune's hair with her free hand, smiling at him as she moved her body onto his. She sat on his legs, her quivering pussy just an inch away from his throbbing member. The cloth did little to protect the woman's cunt, and it even betrayed her. A wet spot was forming on her thong, showing just how horny she was.

"T-the shorts. Take them off," he pleaded.

"Are you sure? I-if I do, I'll see your penis." She leaned down to capture his lips between hers, gently sucking on them, before letting them go with a pop.

"Take them off now," he growled, squeezing his teeth together as Ruby grinned.

"Oooh. Yes, sir." Ruby winked at her boyfriend, before lifting herself off of his body. The two worked together to remove the shorts, and Ruby tossed them behind her as soon as she could. Jaune watched the briefs fly through the air, before falling into the pool.

"Oopsie," she giggled, resuming her place on top of his body.

When you were in love with someone, you were given a special privilege by the person. Love meant you could see a side of that person that no one else did. The part of them that they were too scared, or too embarrassed to show around others. In this case, Jaune got a very special, front row seat of Sexy Ruby.

And damn, she lived up to the name.

Ruby brushed her red locks from her eyes, letting her long hair fall down her back as she pulled on her bikini bottom, slowly pulling it down her legs. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the small drips of arousal fall from her naked pussy. She shuddered as she leaned down, gently caressing his throbbing members with her pussy.

Both of them moaned, and Jaune finally lifted up his arms to hold Ruby's waist. "I love you," he panted.

"Love you… too," she replied, licking her lips as her pussy stroked his cock, going up and down the length of rod. She moved her hands, supporting herself by holding onto her boyfriend's firm chest.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered, already knowing the answer. He just wanted her to say it.

"Make me feel good. Make me a woman," she begged, leaning down to drag her teeth against his smooth neck. She licked the skin, tasting her boyfriend. She savored the sensation of him writhing under her lips as she gently nibbled on his skin.

His fingers crawled up her body, and he squeezed her firm, and large butt, digging his fingers into the skin as he brought her down. Ruby had long lost the title of 'Virgin' after dating Jaune for about a year. That didn't make the thrust any less sensational.

Jaune pushed his cock into Ruby's body, and the voluptuous woman screamed at the sensation, digging her nails into her boyfriend's skin as her lower walls squeezed down on the throbbing dick.

His cock was immediately covered in Ruby's juices, making it easy for him to fuck his girlfriend harder and faster with each passing moment. He lifted one of his hands and brought it down on her ass, spanking her like the naughty girl she was. She spasmed under his touch, trembling as her hot breath pelted his face.

They kissed, their tongues intertwining as their bodies ground and pushed against one another. Jaune's fingers dug deeper into Ruby's ass, squeezing it as her hard nipples grazed against his chest.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss. She let out a disappointed moan, pouting. "In or out?" he moaned, lifting his hand to spank Ruby's ass again. The woman cried out, before grinning back at him.

"In."

"Are you… sure?" His breath was ragged with heavy panting, but he had to be sure. He licked his lips and kissed her again. The kiss was like gasoline on a fire. It made both of them hotter, and hungry for more. Their bodies clung to each other as Jaune moved a hand up to hold a lock of her red hair. She moved her hands down, stroking his chiseled chest.

"Mmmhm," she moaned in reply.

Jaune and Ruby had been dating for over two years. They had been happy together, and Jaune felt that there was something neither of them needed to say. It wasn't bad. It wasn't scary. It was a simple truth that both of them understood.

They wanted to marry each other. They wanted to spend their life together. If Jaune got Ruby pregnant, well, he would have happily proposed to her, and she would have said yes…

So Jaune threw caution to the wind, and he slammed into Ruby, pounding her until his cock met her cervix. He spanked her ass and she cried out like the naughty girl she was, and they loved it. The world may have seen them as paragons of virtue, but when they were alone, they could have been as depraved and raunchy as they wanted.

They kissed one more time as Jaune groaned in pleasure. It was like turning a valve and opening the dam. His sperm shot into her body, filling Ruby with his cum,

Ruby always loved this feeling. Being creampied, being pumped full of cum like some slut. She wanted to be ravaged, and that's what Jaune did. He kept fucking her pussy, even while she was pumped full of his jizz. The seed sloshed inside of her as she came from the pleasure, her body shaking from the force of the orgasm. She cried in pleasure, tongue hanging out of her mouth as his cum leaked out of her and onto Jaune.

He made a mess inside of her, and she loved him for it. He slammed one last time into her, pushing his seed around inside of her as he let out a long breath. She used the last of her strength to lift herself off of his cock. White, warm sperm fell from her abused pussy as she fell on top of Jaune, resting her head on his chest as she panted.

"T-that… that was good," Jaune panted.

"Y-yeah… Hey, you know what I'm feeling for?"

The blond lifted a hand to gently stroke Ruby's hair, combing through it. "Cookies and a movie?"

She grinned, nodding her head as she laid a hand on his sweaty chest. "You know me so well."

* * *

After a movie marathon, thanks to Weiss' Schneeflix account, Jaune and Ruby decided to have more depraved, kinky fun. They found their bedroom and they laid on the mattress together, dressed only in their underwear as they planned out what they wanted to do.

"Okay, fetish you have, that I haven't done for you yet." Ruby smiled. "Go."

Jaune glanced down at her body, admiring the simple ebony bra that pushed her breasts against her chest. They were very, very… tight, and the bra accented her gorgeous mammaeries. Glancing down her hourglass body revealed the matching panties she wore, frilly, with lace along the edge.

"I uh… I want you to call me 'Daddy,'" Jaune answered. Ruby's eyes widened for a moment, before she gave a toothy grin.

"Ooh. I like that. Okay, now me. Hmmm," the young woman stroked her chin, and Jaune chuckled at how cute she was. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead as she gave her answer. "I want you to facefuck me. I want to lie on my back, and I want you to fuck my throat, and slap your balls into my nose."

Jaune's eyes widened at her declaration. He waited for a moment, just in case there was something else she wanted to add, before he answered with a blush on her face. "A-alright. Sure. I'll give it a shot."

"Yay! And make sure to get at least some of the cum in my hair?" Ruby requested.

He nodded his head as she clapped her hands, before standing up and running to her luggage. He watched her as she pulled out a small, red collar. It was made of a thin, cheap fabric. She tied it around her neck and licked her lips.

"Daddy," she whispered, lowering her voice. Her hands stroked her large breasts, kneading the skin as she moaned. Ruby bit her lower lip as she shuddered, slowly swaying her butt from side to side. "Daddy," she moaned again, her voice pleading. "Daddy, I've been a bad, bad girl."

"Holy shit," Jaune gasped. He pulled his white boxers off and tossed them aside. His cock popped free, bouncing between his legs as he began to jerk himself off.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck my throat." Ruby reached behind her back, popping the bra off. It fell to the ground as she placed a hand on her motherly hips, licking her succulent lips. "I want you to fuck my throat until the choker breaks."

Jaune didn't need to hear anymore. He got onto his own two feet and smirked. "On the bed. Now, slut," he commanded. She took a step forward, before gasping as Jaune's hand smacked one of her asscheeks.

"Ah! Daddy," she shuddered. Jaune could practically smell her arousal as her silver eyes glanced at his throbbing cock. There were practically hearts in her eyes as she laid on the bed, letting her head hang off the edge as her crimson locks flowed to the ground like a waterfall. "Do it, Daddy."

He brought his cock down on Ruby's face, making sure to rub his balls against her lips first. She let out a muffled giggle, kissing the balls, before capturing one of them and gently nibbling on them. She moaned at the soft texture, knowing a factory of sperm laid just beneath. She left one last kiss on the testicle, before letting it go free.

Then Jaune brought his cock down to her face, and she licked her lips at the sight of the throbbing, veiny member. She looked up, or rather down, to stare at Jaune's face.

"Can I, Daddy?" He nodded his head, and she beamed with joy. She kissed the head of his cock tenderly, before she opened her mouth and took the beast in.

Jaune was slow at the start, slowly pushing the long cock inside of her, letting her throat get used to the girth and size. Ruby let out a muffled moan, gagging for a second. He stopped, but the gently tap on his leg was signal for him to go deeper. Ruby would tell him to stop if she was in danger.

He kept going, until his balls were pressed against Ruby's nose and closed eyes. She took a long, slow breath through her nose. The cock was actually making it a little harder to breathe, but that just meant having to be careful. Ruby had been through worse situations, though this did have another effect on her.

Her heart was racing. Her pussy was moist and begging for another ravaging. Ruby took another slow breath, before gently rubbing her tongue against his cock. She stroked the veiny rod, moaning at the salty taste. She closed her lips around the shaft, sucking on the cock, trying to tighten her throat around it. Jaune trembled at the sensation, his hands reaching down to squeeze her large breasts.

Ruby's heart pounded against her ribs, not from a lack of air, but from a hunger. She tapped on Jaune's leg again, signaling him to start.

Throatfuck her. Facefuck her. Skullfuck her. Whatever it was called, Ruby wanted it, and Jaune gave it. He pulled back his shaft, clearing Ruby's throat for a single moment, before slamming back into her. His balls slapped against Ruby's face as she moaned in pleasure.

That was just the first thrust, and it shook Ruby's body. Jaune grinned in pleasure as he began to really give it to Ruby, fucking her mouth like he was a piston. His life as a Hunter made him fast, and gave him one hell of a stamina. He pounded Ruby's throat harder and faster, giving his love what she wanted.

"Gahk! Gahk! Gahk!" Ruby's choked gags could be heard through the cock, but she kept tapping on Jaune's leg, urging him to keep going, pushing him to fuck her even faster.

Drool and saliva slipped down Ruby's face and dripped onto the ground as the cock was lathered in her saliva. Her eyes rolled into her skull as the sensation of being used and abused sent her into the first of many orgasms. Jaune's cock was fucking her so hard, it was actually visible under her skin. A bump that was traveling up and down her throat, pushing against the collar.

"Fuck!" Jaune panted, slamming into Ruby's throat again, slapping her face with his balls. He glared at the collar, visualizing his goal. He wanted to break it. He needed to break it. It was like a Grimm, attacking his Ruby. "Fuck!"

Jaune held onto Ruby's tits, squeezing them, digging his fingers into her soft, doughy flesh as he rammed into her again and again. Ruby could feel his pace turning even faster, and it sent her into another orgasm as precum fell down her throat.

It was happening. Ruby could feel it. It was happening. The wet sloashing of her throatfucking made her cum again as her wet pussy stained the bed. The absolute brutal fucking was overtaking her mind, leaving nothing but her love of Jaune and her sexual depravity. Threads of saliva and precum mixed together to link her face with his crotch as he pounded away at her.

The bed shooked and creaked as Ruby's hands squeezed Jaune's legs. She could feel the dick pulsing and throbbing in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Jaune's body and pulled him close as he unleashed a torrent of warm seed for her to feed on. Her throat tightened around the cock, squeezing it, embracing it tightly. The geyser of cum shot down her throat, and neither heard the quiet snap. The sound of their moaning, and the wet clap of flesh left the broken collar ignored as the lovers came together.

Jaune pulled his cock out of Ruby's throat, shooting the last spurts of his cum onto her face and hair, as she requested. Ruby coughed several times, gasping for air as her boyfriend crouched down, holding her hand.

"H-hey, Rubes! You okay?!" Momentary guilt filled Jaune's mind as he wondered, without a hint of irony or awareness of how strange a thought it was, if he had killed his girlfriend by fucking her too hard.

Thankfully Ruby was fine. She wiped her face of the drops of cum, before sucking her fingers clean. She grinned at her boyfriend as sperm dripped from her scarlet bangs.

"Let's do that again!"

 **END**

This story was the first story to be voted for on my !

Enjoy my work? Remember that you can support me on Pat-reon slash Leafydream! Make sure to remove the hyphen. Donate to me once a month and you'll be able to request one shots and short stories from me. Smut, horror, romance, you ask for it, and I'll deliver! Supporting me on also leads to faster updates on my other stories.

I wanted to experiment with the way I write smut. So I did some research (yes, I know how strange that sounds), and altered my writing style a bit. Be a bit more raunchy, be a bit more sexy. Tell me your thoughts in a review!

Have a good day, stay safe, and know that you are loved! Bye!


End file.
